The Mystery of the Black emerald
by KarenTheFox
Summary: our sega friends here, Sonic and Company will have to team up with Mobian high's team charm and g-modders just to defeat their enemy...but who is it? and another emerald has been found! read and find out!


: The mystery of the black emerald: chapter 1

Author's note: okaaay! Here are some of the characters that you guys need to know =D.

TEAM CHARM:

Karen- a 12 year-old female orange fox.

Laila- Karen's best friend, a 12 yr. old female pink and yellow rabbit.

Naome (pronounced as 'na-o-me') - Laila and Karen's 12 yr. old female brown cat.

TEAM G-MODDERS:

Shock- a 12 year-old male red hedgehog.

Crane- a 12 year-old male black hedgehog and Shock's best friend.

X-Trek- the trio's 12 yr. old male silver hedgehog.

OTHER CHARACTERS:

Steedy- Shock's 10 yr. old hedgehog brother

Tyla- Karen's 18 yr. old dog sister.

Steel- Tyla's 19 yr. old male best friend

So….. On with the story!!

Another Monday morning. As usual, Mobian students are going to their school, waiting for another boring day to end….. To the bad boys of this school actually XD…..

MATH CLASS:

Shock and Crane were talking about how they hate math classes while the other students were chatting about their weekend.

"I wish it's dismissal already…..uuggghhh" shock started to complain.

"You can say that again…Mrs. Neraves (ner-a-vez) will start saying "you're going to! Blah blah blah" crane, shock's seatmate said and tries to imitate the way she says it.

"SHHH!!! She's coming!" X-trek suddenly warned them. Mrs. Neraves starts to come in and puts down her books on the table.

"Good Morning class!" she greeted them all

"Good Morning Mrs. Neraves! Good Bless You!" All of the students said.

"Now, today, we are going to talk about Perimeters and Areas!" she started…

"Yay….." shock, crane and x-trek whispered sarcastically

"Now, you're going to..." she said

*shock, crane and x-trek starts to giggle*

"Mr. Shock, Mr. Crane and Mr. Joseff! What's so funny?" she asked

"It's X-trek, Mrs. Neraves..." the silver hedgehog corrected

"How, nice. You three, answer. What's so funny?" she asked again

"Nothing Mrs. Neraves" the trio answered bowing their heads down but secretly laughing.

"Very well, then. As I was saying, you're going to-"

*the trio continued to giggle and snicker*

Knowing that the trios are laughing at her, she angrily said

"Ahem, you guys are in a BIG trouble…..YOU'RE GOING TO-"

"Uh-Oh"

Mrs. Neraves told the boys to go to the principal's office and then…….

"Man I hate her!" crane said while following the emo hedgehog to the principal's office

"Don't worry crane, maybe the principal's nice besides, our old principal is replaced right?"

"Yeah, I knew that"

*Opens the door*

*Gulp*

"Get ready……" shock told them once they opened the door. Surprisingly, x-trek went silent.

"X-trek… HELLO?" Crane said

*x-trek widened his eyes*

"Um……. Mr. Joseff… Are you okay???" the young Mobian lady asked her but it seems that x-trek is in love with the principal

"Um…Hello…..uh. What's your name? Mine is X-trek…hehehe…" he said with a blush

"DUDE! SHES THE PRINCIPAL!" the two hedgehogs told him.

"Yeah whatever…..so, what's your name?"

"Oh My name is Annabel Mae, Mobian High's principal and may I ask you young lads on why you're here?"

"We got sent here because of us laughing at Mrs. Neraves every time she says 'you're going to-', and that's the reason." Shock explained.

"You may sit down" she told them. Immediately, the trio sat on the floor XD. "Not there silly, on the chairs next to my table"

"Ohhh….I knew that ^^;" said x-trek.

"Yeah right -_-"crane whispered.

"Well, Mrs. Neraves is like that. Please, don't make her mad, she's 56 years old. She only acts like that to discipline you guys so try your best in your studies okay?" she told them

"Yes Ma'am" the 3 hedgehogs said, and as for x-trek…

"You're pretty…." He smiled

"Why thank you, you're a fine lad x-trek" she blushed and smiled too.

"Um… Mrs.-"shock started

"Its miss, I-I'm not married yet" the yellow echidna corrected.

"Oh okay, Ms. Echidna, just asking….. How OLD are you?"

"I'm 23 years old. Why do you ask?"

"Uh….no special reason. Well, see ya Ms.! We'll head off to class now; we won't do reckless things again."

"Well, that's a promise you guys. Besides, you _Are_ the leader of this group. Take care!"

"We will!"

While walking at the corridors...

"DUDE! She's 23! You're just 16!" crane shouted

"Yeah…..but. I-I can't help it you guys! She's sooooooo beautiful. The way she smiles, the way she talks, it's just perfect" x-trek said with a happy sigh.

"Ok Mr. lover-boy, meet ya guys at homeroom okay?" shock said as he waved goodbye."

"See ya shockster!" said x-trek

"Ok bud, see ya!" said crane

And all of them went their separate ways…

* * *

FEEL FREE TO REVIEW THIS It's just my first chapter. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
